This invention relates to continuous metal strips, particularly metal strips with an amorphous molecular structure, containing embedded particulate matter. These strips are made by depositing molten metal containing admixed particulate matter onto the rapidly moving surface of a chill body by forcing the metal through a slotted nozzle located in close proximity to the surface of the chill body.
For purposes of the present invention, a strip is a slender body whose transverse dimensions are much less than its length, including wire, ribbons and sheets, of regular or irregular cross section.
In my copending U.S. Appl. Ser. No. 821,110 filed Aug. 2, 1977, and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,571 there is disclosed a method and apparatus for casting continuous metal strips by forcing molten metal onto the surface of a moving chill body under pressure through a slotted nozzle located in close proximity to the surface of the chill body. Critical selection of nozzle dimensions, velocity of movement of the chill body surface, and gap between nozzle and chill body surface permits production of continuous polycrystalline metal strip at high speeds, and of amorphous metal strips having high isotropic strength, theretofore unobtainable dimensions, and other isotropic physical properties, such as magnetizability.